


Hojo's Fruit Salad

by FruitFrakker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humiliation, Popping, blueberry expansion, pear, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Aerith and Tifa learn not to eat food prepared for them in the Corel Labor camp, the hard way. Pear & Watermelon Transformation/Expansion. Popping. Oneshot.





	Hojo's Fruit Salad

Of all the way's Tifa imagined dying, wasting away in a Shinra labor camp wasn't one of them. It had been several days since they'd been falsely imprisoned for a massacre in the Golden Saucer--which mockingly loomed over the entire facility--but when had the truth ever stopped Shinra oppression? So here she was, busting rocks twelves hours a day, with only the prospect of being a Chocobo jockey to look forward to. Her whole body ached, and her skin and hair felt grimey from all the dirt and dust. Her only company at the moment was-

Tifa gave a sidelong glance at the door to the ruined cabin as it swung open. Aerith; even with a frayed blouse and frizzy brown hair, she exuded an aura of pure, feminine beauty. Tifa had always felt a weird sensation when around her as group, but now separate from the rest of the party it had begun to manifest as an uncomfortable awkwardness.

Realizing she had been eyeing her, Tifa cleared her throat. "So, any luck meeting up with the guys?"

She tilted her head, biting her lip. "Well... yes and no. I met with Barrett and Cloud--they seemed to be alright--but the wall dividing he camp is really sturdy and heavily guarded. We agreed to meet back tomorrow morning between guard shifts to discuss the situation more."

Tifa leaned back in her chair, rubbing her chin. "So you met Cloud... did you talk about anything?"

Aerith blinked. "Besides trying to get out of here you mean? No, why do you ask?"

"It's just..." Tifa searched for the words. "Well, you've been getting along awful well with him, having just met him and all, and I just-"

"Is this really the time for that?" Aerith said with a hint of frustration. "We need to work together to get out of here."

"I wasn't saying anything," Tifa said with a shrug, throwing up her gloved hands. "Just curious is all."

Aerith sighed, then glanced over at the table set across from her. "Wait, they brought you food?"

"Hmph?" Tifa gave a perplexed look. "What are you-"

Out of the corner of her, she saw it, startling her from her seat. A nicely prepared tray with two pieces of fruit sat on the table; a pear and a slice of watermelon, with a note she couldn't read due to the distance and dim lighting. Tifa noticed Aerith's eyes were now glaring her.

"Th-that wasn't here before..." she muttered, slowly making her way over to the table. 

Aerith brushed back one of her bangs as she strutted forward as well.'Yes, I'm supposed to believe you didn't notice them bringing in a platter of food... have they been feeding you this the whole time, while the rest of us are stuck with gruel?"

"I haven't touched it," Tifa explained. "I literally noticed it just now." She picked up the note, which read, in elegant cursive: "COURTESY OF H. , WITH LOVE."

"And they brought us just two pieces of fruit," Aerith scoffed.

"I mean, there are two of us, so it does kinda make sense," Tifa said, holding out the note for Aerith to see. "Apparently a gift of some guy named H-something? Probably a guard I'd bet."

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Just what we need, a secret admirer..." She tapped her fingers against the plate. "Well, no sense letting this food go to waste, assuming you haven't already wasted most of it," she wrapped her fingers around the pear, lifting it to her mouth and taking a bite. "Seems fair that I get first choice, no?" She smirked as she began chewing.

"Fine by me," Tifa shrugged, grabbing at the remaining fruit. "I wanted the watermelon anyways."

"Mmmf," Aerith murmured, her face softening as she really got into chewing. "You're really missing out, this pear's flesh is so sweet and succulent~." She lapped at some of the juice dripping from her lips. Tifa shook her head.

"Not everything has to be a competition you know," she said, taking a bite of the watermelon. Her eyes went wide as the fruit hit her tongue. She'd grown used to slimy, flavorless, cubed watermelon that was sold in plastic containers at Midgar grocers. Fresh produce was nothing more than a painful memory of Nibelheim to her. But every once in a wild she craved those sweet fragrances, the crisp textures, she enjoyed as a child. This watermelon, she thought with trembling knees, this watermelon surpassed anything she believed humanity could grow. She rolled it around her tongue, savoring the rich taste, before regretfully swallowing it.

"Th-this is unreal..." Tifa said, taking another bite, her face staining with watermelon juice. "How could anyone in this dump get fruit like this?"

"Mmmff, does it even matter?" Aerith replied, taking another bite, then another, out of her fruit. "I'm just glad we could get some actual food to eat for once."

"Yeah..." Tifa said, on the verge of moaning, much to her embarrassment, over how good this fruit tasted. She walked backward, plopping her ass back down onto the chair and crossing her legs as she shivered, now about halfway done. "It feels nice to be full for once..." She gently rubbed her stomach, feeling it gurgle and percolate.

"Full," Aerith mused as she leaned back against the table, absentmindedly stroking her belly through her blouse as well. "From one piece of fruit? Although... Crunch... I'm not feeling that hungry anymore either..."

Tifa giggled, crossing her legs the other way as she felt her stomach churn, now with a bit discomfort. "Then why are you still eating?"

"Why are you?"

Tifa shrugged, scratching her exposed navel. "I dunno, it just tastes good I guess... man is it filling though."

"Crunch, Too much I'd say," Aerith said as she finished eating around the core. "I probably should save some for later but-... Tifa, what's with your stomach?"

My stomach? She looked down, squinting in disbelief. A splotch of green stripes, initially faded but steadily increasing in vibrancy, surrounded her navel, spreading upwards towards her chest and downwards towards her crotch, and across her torso as well. "What the hell..." She murmured prodding her midsection. A loud gurgle growled in response, the sense of pressure in her stomach increasing. "Ugh, am I having an allergic reaction?" She moaned, placing the unfinished fruit down.

"M-maybe I am too.." Aerith said with a bit of a squirm, rubbing back against the table as she pressed her hands against her belly. "My gut feels weird, and so does myMMVVVVVFFFF!!"

Aerith bolted upright, spreading her legs outward. Tifa was taken aback by her sudden movement. "Are you-"

"M-MY ASS!" Aerith shouted, placing her hands on her hips. Sure enough, all the slack at the bottom of the long pink blouse had vanished, her lower curves distinctly more feminine than the were a moment before. Aerith's face flushed red with embarrassment, but it wasn't the only color change Tifa saw; streaking down her now more 'robust' thighs was a sickly yellow-green color, and like the pattern on her stomach it was eerily familiar to Tifa. "It's getting... b-but that's impossible, right?" Aerith looked at Tifa pleadingly.

Tifa stared on as her own changing color spread over her collarbone and down her arms and legs. "H-how should I... oh god..." Tifa leapt to her feet as well, placing her hands to her stomach as her innards bubbled and broiled. She felt her skin... push outwards, like it was growing, expanding, and as her hand slid across her belly she realized it wasn't just forwards but to her sides as well. Even her spine began to tingle as the flesh of her back grew as well. It was if she were getting wider somehow...

Ping! A button burst from the bottom of Aerith's blouse, her thickening thighs clearly showing along with a burgeoning green gut that had begun to press between the gaps of the lower buttons. "Unnnf..." Aerith moaned, feeling her ass press against the table, the confines of her blouse tightening around it. "Th-the fruit did this to us, didn't it? It's what's... nnnnf... making us fat..."

Tifa bit her now emerald lip as she worryingly rubbed the subtle curve of her torso, growing more pronounced the further out it pushed. "I...I don't think we're just getting fat...FFFFFFF~" She bit extra hard as her bosom jolted forward, a surge of expansion easily doubling her breasts size, pushing her already strained suspenders off to the sides. Her now literal melons pressed their flesh over the neck of her tank top, and her poor sensitive nipples pulled the fabric tightly against them, stimulating them to start the flow of bright pink syrupy liquid which stained through her top. Without really thinking, she placed a finger to the wetness, causing another spasm of unwanted pleasure, before taking a sample of the liquid to he lips and licking it.

A second button burst from Aerith's blouse as her belly heaved forwards, showing off lime thighs that were now as wide as her entire waist had until recently been. Her torso, particularly the lower portion, spreading outwards as well, her ass and thighs in particular stretching out and lifting up her blouse, which struggled to contour to her rapidly growing rear. Once hidden, her chunky calves and now practically funnel-shaped thighs were visible for all to see, and every now and then a pair of frilly white panties flashed into Tifa's view as the mortified Ancient struggled with her burgeoning form. "B-but, if we're not fat, wh-what are we?" She finally stuttered, gripping at the top of her stomach as she felt it push upwards.

"Watermelon..." Tifa murmured, wincing slightly as she felt her own ass and thighs spread out, her already short skirt squeaking loudly as it slid up her booty.

"Wha-what?" Aerith grunted, trying to hold her blouse together even as the seams around her hips and waist began to come undone. 

Tifa stroked a hand down the curve of her torso, her body groaning as pushed slightly upward as well as outward, before holding her green striped fingers infront of her face, clutching and opening them as if to be sure they were real. "I'm becoming... we're becoming fruit, Aerith... A watermelon... and a pear..."

"Th-th-that doesn't make any sense!" Aerith shouted, the third button bursting despite her valiant efforts, the sides of her splintering blouse draped around her green navel. "How... you..." Aerith's eyes narrowed, raising her relatively unblemished arm to point at Tifa. "You caused this, didn't you?"

Tifa jolted backwards, partly in surprise but also because a new surge of growth thickened her limbs. "Nnnnn.. Me?" Tifa moaned as her suspenders pulled into her flesh. stretching tighter as her torso inched upward. "Why the hell would I do this to myself?"

"How should I know, you possessive skank?" Aerith spat, shuffling forward with her elephantine legs, squashed out like an accordion by the bulk of he belly and rear. "You thought if you couldn't have Cloud, neither of us could, isn't that right?"

Tifa looked at her in disgust, taking a wobbly step towards her as well. "Listen, I dunno how you're thinking this stupid bullshit, but it has to stop. We have to work together-"

Aerith swung around, her ass cheeks, each nearly the size of her gut, jiggling under the tattered trim of her blouse. "Trusting you got me into this situation, I got to get out of here!" She began stumbling her way over to the door, her belly and ass jiggling every awkward shuffle of the way there. Her upper torso, largely spared so far, had begun to grow out as well, though the increase in her bust was modest compared to Tifa's, let alone her titanic ass. Aerith didn't seem to care though, as she stormed her way over to the door.

"A-Aerith, wait!" Tifa called out, moving forward herself. Her legs, while not as thick or squashed as Aerith's, were no easier to move; they felt stiffer, harder, as if her skin were calcifying. Some part of Tifa's mind recognized her body, even her enormous breasts currently staining and tattering her blouse, wasn't jiggling as much as Aerith's. She really was becoming a watermelon, wasn't she? She shook her head, pressing forward to catch the renegade pear.

Aerith made it to the door, grabbing the frame with her hands to pull herself through. Her top portion, now complete with a bosom which pushed back her red leather jacket, made it through, but her hips and 'lovehandles' jammed in the door frame, refusing to budge. "Damnit!" Aerith shouted, trying to pull herself free. "H-help! Someone, anyone! Please help me!"

"Damnit Aerith!" Tifa shouted, wrapping her bulky arms around her torso--her ovoid belly pressing against Aerith's ass-- and pulling her backwards, the two of them nearly toppling over as she sprung loose. "I-I knew you couldn't fit through..." Tifa panted, her tough, green skin glistening with sweat, or was she just shiny now? She winced as the seams in her skirt tore, her own ass--less distinct from her back bulge than Aerith's-- riding over its lip.

Aeirth looked up at Tifa-- a good head or so taller than her now--fearfully, tears beginning to well from her eyes as she clutched at her expanding sides. "T-tifa... what do we do? I..I don't-" Aerith stopped as her face turned a greenish red, the sound of trickling water filling the room. Tifa looked down to see Aerith's white panties stained a bright green, the 'juice' running down her stumpy calves. Aerith cringed, choking back a cry as the trickled became steady stream. "I-I can't stop Tifa, I'm trying but-"

"Hey, listen," Tifa grabbed her torso, looking her in the eye--she could feel the juice trickling down her legs as well now. "That's what we're filling up with, the juice, do you understand?" Aerith nodded weakly. "So in order to stop this, we need to get it out of us, okay?"

Aerith winced as the fourth button burst, her gut so high and wide she couldn't even reach her ass anymore. "B-but, how are we supposed to do that?"

Tifa growled, shaking her head. "I dunno, squeeze each other?" She could feel her cheeks begin to expand slightly; she licked her lips to feel how full they were.

"Sq-squeeze?" Aerith moaned, spreading her calves out slightly as they began their final absorption into her rotund bottom. 

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Tifa hissed, readjusting her own legs as her heavy egg-shaped torso began to swallow her thighs, her skirt clinging on by mere threads.

Aerith shook her head, her braided ponytail flying every which way as another jolt of expansion hit her upper torso, before giving a defeated moan. "J-just, be gentle, okay?"

Tifa didn't respond, instead bending as far as her turgid form would allow and grabbing at Aerith's ass. Ignoring her protests, Tifa pulled back hard, her fingers sinking into her lime-green flesh. A gurgle emanated from Aerith, then suddenly a gush of juice shot out from her crotch, tearing her panties clear off with a snap. "GAAAAWD~!" Aerith moaned, "I... I told you to be gentle!" She trembled slightly, feeling more than a hint of pleasure.

"You want the juice out or not?" Tifa spat. "Feel any better?"

"Well, a little," Aerith said, her cheeks still flushed. "I.. I think the pressure's gone down a bit at least..."

"Alright..." Tifa said with a huff. "Now try me." She spread her legs so her breasts would be more in Aerith's reach, but that was more than her hapless skirt could take, splitting into pieces and flying off her at high velocity, taking her suspenders along with it and leaving her crotch covered by a pair of black panties pulled up into an ad hoc G-string. Tifa winced at the welts the snaps had left on her. "N-nevermind that, just keep going!" She moaned through gritted teeth.

Aerith tentatively reached up--her arms finally fattening as well-- and try to grab at Tifa's bosom, covered in a rapidly disintegrating stained white 'tube top'. Aerith's fingers made contact with the flesh, but could barely leave a dent against the surface. The striped skin felt less like human flesh and more like the hard rind it had come to resembled. She tried to grip harder, to no avail.

"It... it isn't working!" Aerith panicked, pressing in a third time. As she did, an errant pinkie ran across Tifa's hardened teat, sending a shiver down her spine, and an increased flow of juice from her pussy.

"M-my nipples!" Tifa gasped. "St-stroke my nipples! J-just do it!"

At any other time Aerith would've asked why, but for once, the two were on the same wavelength. She reached up towards the looming watermelon girl with hands out stretched and pressed her thumbs against each tit, running them hard across the teat and areola. Tifa shuddered tremendously, her whole form trembling, before a gush of juice from both her nethers and breasts, shot out, spraying all over Aerith and the room, tearing any vestige of clothes sans her boots from her body. Tifa screamed out-loud at the top of her lungs--whether from pain or pleasure it wasn't apparent--trailing off into a series of inarticulate moans as her body quaked from the aftermath of her orgasm. She hung her tongue out dully, still swimming in the afterglow, when a sinister voice called out from the doorway.

"Not easy to juice a watermelon, now is it?"

The girls both craned their heads towards the voice; Aerith immediately recognized the figure, clenching her fists in rage. Tifa, in her stupor, took a moment to process the man, finally clicking when he pressed his round frame glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"H-hojo?" Tifa half-mumbled, still regaining her wits as her innards churned. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Don' you get it?" Aerith said with venom, waddling awkwardly to slightly face him. " 'Mr. H'? That bastard's the one who did this to us!"

"Very perceptive, my young Ancient pear," the amoral scientist said, tugging on one of his gloves as he walked behind her, picking up the unfinished fruit on the table to examine it. "If only you used that acute intuition earlier. 'There's no such thing as a free lunch', as they say."

"Wasn't I your 'prized specimen', Hojo?" Aerith spatted, frustrated by her lack of mobility. "Awfully wasteful contaminating me like this, don't you think?" Her words dripped with malice.

Hojo chuckled, batting around her ponytail like a cat. "Oh, in another life you would've made a remarkable research assistant. I'm afraid however I've lost all interest in your kind. You Cetra weren't the superior race I was looking for after all. The true inheritor of the Planet's reign will soon be at hand. In the meantime," he ran a gloved hand across her enormous asscheeks, causing her to shiver in disgust. "Might as well conclude all outstanding experiments before all beings unworthy of life are eradicated."

"So this is just an experiment to you?!" Aerith growled. "Of what?"

"The malleability of Mako-infused Jenova cells, naturally," Hojo juggled around the pear as he walked back into her view. "Specifically their effects on hominid genomes. The fruit," he spun the pear on his index finger. "Was bred with Jenova cell cultures, and your bodies so dutifully rearranged themselves to their whims, to regain their initial form. And my," he turned to Tifa, stroking her puffy striped cheek. "What an incredible result we have achieved. Incredibly unstable too, I'm afraid, but you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet. Which reminds me..."

He switched back to the pear girl, getting right up in Aerith's face. "There was one disappointment in the test. The fruits were supposed to be irresistible; you haven't reached critical mass of Jenova cells for a runaway reaction to occur yet. So this experiment is not yet complete. And despise inconclusive results; I'm nothing if not thorough. So please," He held the pear up to her lips. "Be a good girl and finish your meal." 

Aerith's eyes went wide in terror, both at the approaching fruit and how... how part of her wanted it, desired it, her lips salivating in anticipation. "N-no...NO!" She whimpered impotently, but she couldn't stop her tongue from sticking out and giving it a lick. She thrashed her arms in frustration as the good doctor pushed the fruit against her lips, her teeth coming down to bite off a chunk, quickly swallowing it. She squirmed and mumbled frantically as she felt it fall down her throat, her innards rumbling ominously. 

"Thaaat's a good girl," Hojo said wth a shit eating grin, watching her cheeks bloat out from both the food and transformation. "Just keep eating. In mere moments you'll be fantastic data~." 

"A-Aerith," Tifa stuttered, realizing what was happening. "Y-you have to stop eating! Please stop!"

Aeirth's protestations dulled the more pear she swallowed, even as the rumblings within her intensified. In quick succession her remaining blouse buttons burst away, her expansive back and girth ripping the rest of her dress and jacket apart. Her tremendous backside became less distinct, becoming the bottom heavy bulge of a pear. Her upper grew more as well, each tit now larger than the size of her head and arms like filled sausages, but it was her swollen abdomen, over four feet wide and as tall as she used to be, that dominated her form, growing outward and upward and leaving little hint of the feet squashed beneath it. Hojo reached higher and higher to keep the pear up to her face, before she finally grew out of reach. Grinning ear to ear, he stepped backwards, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Ah yes, here it comes!"

"Spit it out!" The egg-shaped fighter, teary eyed, shouted, wobbling back and forth. "If you don't-"

Aerith gurgled loudly, her skin creaking as it reached its limit. Her cheeks grew to a tremendous size, obscuring her eyes, along with her lips. Every inch of her flesh pulsated, her palms fingers bloated like an overinflated balloon animal, as juice pushed its way out of any available orifices; nostrils, tear ducts, her mouth. She was perfectly immobile, her flesh frozen in place as the churning inside her grew inside her, eyes darting about frantically as the pressure inside her grew unbearably high, and yet somehow felt goo-

Her body burst like a waterballoon with a tremendous SPLAT, her body and head bursting nearly simultaneously, splattering pear juice and yellow-green, pulpy viscera around the room. Tifa shut her eyes and looked away cringing as her friend's remains splattered over her body and hair, while Hojo looked straight into it, grinning like the madman he was. Nothing significant remained to identify Aerith beyond the ruined remains of her clothes, buried in the pool of pear goop, and the intricate braid of her ponytail.

Her ears still ringing from the explosion, Tifa opened her eyes to see that Aerith was just... gone. Her face creased in inarticulate rage, tears flowing down her puffy cheeks as she balled her fists, as if she could fight him in this shape. The psychopath cackled, spinning around to reveal his front covered in juice and pulp, his face contorted in a maniacal grin. "Brilliant result, absolutely brilliant! What a reaction!"

"BASTARD!" Tifa screamed, rocking back and forward, nearly tipping over. "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"A useless gesture," Hojo replied, wagging his finger as her brushed the muck off his glasses. "Besides," He circled her, grabbing the unfinished watermelon slice with one hand and a chair with the other. "I am sure you will provide an even more marvelous result." He sat the chair infront of her, stepping up onto it. "Watermelons always were more reactive to Jenova cells."

Tifa shook her head furiously, waddling as much as her stubby legs could manage, but the moment the fruit touched her lips there was no escape; without even thinking she was soon gobbling the whole slice, even faster than Aerith had managed. Goddammit, why did it have to taste so good? The gargling, churning noise returned, now louder and more fearsome than it ever was in Aerith. Hojo quickly scampered down off the chair, watching on in child like wonder.

All Tifa could do was loudly moan as this last surge of growth hit her like a freight train, her widening body easily knocking over the chair. Her head rose higher and higher as her torso grew even as her legs disappeared, stretched to oblivion by what were once her hips and thighs, now merely her lower hemisphere. Her arms too quickly dissolved into mounds, and then into shallow slopes barely differentiated from the rest of her upper body, useless hands flapping spasticly as they rose yet higher. With a thud, her head smacked into a ceiling beam, forcing her head to indent against the flesh of her former shoulder and collar bone that now surrounded her, her mighty bosom taking up a good portion of her view. Her body wouldn't give up without a fight though; the roof was now creaking as much as her body, bits of timber breaking and falling to the floor. Which would give out first?

As Tifa was overwhelmed by pressure and pleasure, more and more of her humanity disappeared. Her hands, her last means of motion, finally froze and began to sink into her body, disappearing as if they were never there. Her feet were absorbed at the same time, which would have caused her to topple over except for the fact that she had gotten herself wedged into the ceiling. Her breasts, though, were a sure enough sign of her femininity, as was her crotch, both of which spewed a seemingly never-ending stream of juice.

As pressure mounted and Hojo looked on in anticipation, Tifa's thoughts were elsewhere. Cheeks full, lips plump, juice spilling out of her anyway it could; Tifa wasn't focused on her impending demise, which was inevitable, she'd somehow accepted that. Nor was it on her hatred for Hojo or sadness over Aerith's death. Her final thought was a complete absurdity, unbelievably narcissistic, and yet in her final moment it utterly captivated her.

"Would Cloud like me like this?"

SPLAT


End file.
